digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadiamon (V-Tamer 01)
A Bewitching Beast and Super MegaDigimon, Arcadimon is a key character in the V-Tamer manga. The evil Daemon created a Super Mega Digi-Egg, with the intent that the Digimon inside would become the ultimate Digimon. He summoned Neo Saiba to the Digital World to be Arkadimon's Tamer. Arcadimon has never expressed any will of his own, but instead has seemingly mindlessly obeyed Neo's commands. While other Digimon change not only their form but also their name when they evolve, Arcadimon's name doesn't change. Abilities Attacks *Baby **'Unknown:' A large crab-like arm comes from his back with which he impales the opponent. This attack can kill even a Mega Digimon. * Rookie **'Soul Absorption' **'Erase Sickle' *Champion **'Prison Fist' **'Snatch Whip' *Ultimate **'Dot Matrix' **'Freeze Tentacle' *Mega **'Dot Matrix' **'Exile Spear:' Transforms his arm into a spear that impales the opponent. *Super Mega **'God Matrix:' Fires an energy beam from his eyes that can destroy a large area. **'Dystopia Lances:' His tentacles get spear ends that can impale the opponent. Evolution/Appearances Baby Once hatched, Arcadimon resembled some sort of spider. When Sigma came back from his fight against Taichi, Neo let Arcadimon Baby fight against Sigma's partner Pie. Although Arcadimon was only a Baby Digimon while Pie was a Mega, Arcadimon defeated Pie by releasing a crab-like arm from his back that impaled Pie. It then absorbed Pie's data and Digivolved to his Rookie form. Rookie When Neo attacked Holy Angel Castle, Arcadimon in his Rookie form was at his side. He first made a move while Leo was fighting VenomMyotismon when he rammed his sicle-like arm in Leo's side a sucked some of his data. When LordHolyAngemon appeared, Arcadimon fought against him and even escaped from the Gate of Destiny from the inside. LordHolyAngemon then evolved to Seraphimon and the fight continued but when Seraphimon attacked the Bewitching Beast with his Strike of the Seven Stars, Arcadimon appeared from the smoke in his Champion form, thanks to the data he had sucked from Leo. Champion When Seraphimon used his Strike of the Seven Stars attack on Arcadimon Rookie, Arcadimon appeared from the smoke in his Champion form. In this form he had a pair of small wings which allowed him to fly. He then attacked Seraphimon by dividing his arm into several tentacles that attached to the Angel Digimon and Arcadimon the siphoned Seraphimon's energy. Thanks to this large portion of energy he was able to become an Ultimate. Ultimate In his Ultimate form Arcadimon didn't do much. However when Neo and Daemon backstabbed each other, Daemon attacked Neo but Arcadimon protected his Tamer. He quickly killed his father and absorbed his data into his chest. Thanks to the Demon Lord's data, Arcadimon entered his Mega stage. Mega Arcadimon reaches this form after he has absorbed Daemon. When the Alias 3 confront Neo, Omnimon and Rosemon attack Arcadimon but he is far stronger than them and deals a lot of damage to the two Digimon. Rosemon is however able to rip of his left arm but at the cost of her life. While he fights against Omnimon, he survives a shoot from his Great Cannon from point-blanc and after he regenerates his arm he impales Omnimon with it. When Taichi and Zeromaru reach Daemon's castle, Arcadimon Mega fights against Zero. While it seems that Zero has the upper hand, Arcadimon quickly fights back by using the Dot Matrix which deletes parts of Zero's body. After a powerful final attack Zero goes down. Afterwards Neo goes to Holy Angel castle where Arcadimon fights against Dominimon, Regulumon and Omnimon. Despite having three Megas against him Arcadimon has the upper hand but then the recovered Zero again fights him. This time Zero has the upper hand and he deals a lot of damage to Arcadimon and finally brings him down. But at this point Neo steps in and uses a Digimental on him, transforming him into his most powerful form. Super Mega When Zeromaru was able to hurt Arcadimon in his Mega form, Neo decided to reveal his trump card: a Digimental. By activating it he transformed Arcadimon into his huge ultimate form. In his new form, Arcadimon easily destroyed a large area of land with only one attack and also killed a large army of LordHolyAngemon's followers. Unable to watch this massacre anymore, Zero rammed himself into the giant Digimon several times, until he ssemingly died. However in fact he Digivolved to his Mega level and in his new form Zero was able to hurt Arcadimon and even sliced of one of his arms. When Rei talked to Neo after a suicide attempt, Neo lost the will to fight and Arcadimon reverted back to his Mega level. However at this point Daemon seized control of his child and transformed into Daemon Super Ultimate, thus finally ending Arcadimon's existence. Category:Baby Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Fictional demons Category:Mega Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon